My Best Friend's Brother is my Villain
by batmanrules45
Summary: "Cherry?" She turned and came face to face with Max. "Max?" She asked. "What just happen? Why are you and I the only ones still standing?" His frown turned to a smirk. "I saved you" He says like its the most obvious thing in the world. Cherry and Max romance. Read and Review. -X


Stomachs growled all over the classroom. The 4th period bell rung over 10 minutes ago. Lunch was next but these students couldn't wait. To Cherry the day been already really long. She hated school. She didn't need school. She knows everything already. Cherry is actually really smart but she hides it. She is afraid that people will make fun of her for being a geek. So since 5th grade she acts likes a dumb blonde. When she changed the way she acted, people actually started being her friends. She even got her first boyfriend in 7th grade. Something she could never do if they saw the real her. That terrified her. The fact that she can't be herself. She can't even be herself around her best friend Phoebe. She was fake and she hated it.

Phoebe sat in the seat next to Cherry. Phoebe moved here 3 months ago. She truly was Cherry's best friend. But since a month ago everything just felt raw between them. Phoebe landed herself a boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend. Cherry's Ex-boyfriend from 7th grade. Although it doesn't bug Cherry at all, she felt like she was losing her closest friend. In the past month Phoebe has completely changed. Phoebe use to be the goody two shoes but now she ditched that title. Currently Phoebe was texting Cole ignoring the speech the teacher was giving. And it sadden Cherry. This was not the Phoebe she knows and loves.

Three seats behind Cherry was Max. Max and Phoebe are twins. Phoebe was the good twin, he was the bad. But Cherry was not to sure anymore. They are both bad. Its surprising to see Max actually came to class for once. Usually he is making out with his girlfriend, Cole's older sister Tara. Tara and Max have been dating for a while now. They often ditch class together. It sicken Cherry to see the Thunderman twins like this.

Mr. Gateway blabbed on, boring the class with the history of rocks when a sudden noise erupted through school. A bomb! The explosion didn't happen close to her classroom but the students still ran around the room in panic. Screams filled the room but that doesn't matter. Cherry could barely hear them anyway. A ringing noise echoed through her ears due to the bomb. Another bomb went off in the distance. She has to do something! But she was frozen in spot.

The next explosion happen so slowly before her eyes. This time the it exploded just outside her classroom. Bodies fell to the ground all around her. She watch Phoebe crumble to the floor. Cherry studied Phoebe. She sighed of relief when she noticed Phoebe's chest was still moving up and down. But wait a second! Why is everyone else in class hurt but her? And why is there a green bubble around her? She couldn't have done that. A thousand questions buzzed around her mind.

"Cherry?" Someone called from behind her. She turned on her heels to come face to face with Max.

"Max?" She asked. There faces inches apart as she stared up at him. His face showed signs of worry and concern.

"What just happen? Why are you and I the only ones still standing?" She spitted out at him. His frown turned to a smirk.

"I saved you" He says like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"I knew you had powers" She says smirking up at him. He nodded his head yes. He touched the green bubble or her shield. His hands glowed a bright green. Seconds later the green glass like shield disappeared.

"Why did you save me? Why not your sister?" She asked. Her face turning dead serious. A frown appeared on his face again. His brown eyes studied her brown eyes. He let out a sigh before answering.

"Cause she wants to kill you" He said. His eyes left hers as he nervously looked at the ground.

"Phoebe wants to kill me? Tears started to form in her eyes.

"No, not Phoebe"

"Then who?"

"Tara" He answers in a whisper.

"Why?"

"Cause I broke up with her"

"So?"

"I broke up with her because I liked someone else"

"Me?" She asked. She sort of always had a crush on him. He was cute after all.

"Yes" He whispers in her ear. Pulling back he turned arounded. He searched the room quickly with his eyes.

"Why would you like a dumb, ugly, geek like me?" She asked. Tears started to fall down her cheek. He whipped around facing her.

"You are not dumb! Or ugly!" His hand now stretched up towards her face. He cupped her cheek in his hand.

"You are the most beautiful girl, I ever laid eyes on" He says while using his thumb to wipe the tears off her face.

"You think so?" She ask while staring up at him.

"I know so" He says. Quickly the space between their faces closed. His lips connected with hers. They kissed until they needed air. His arms rested around her hips. She felt so safe in his arms. There forehead touched as they hugged in the silence. There silence was ruined in near seconds. Another explosion happen in the distance. Max pulled apart quickly. He turned to the wall and shot a laser at it. A hole burned in the wall.

"We need to get you to safety" He says while running over his sister. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Using one arm to keep her from falling off. With his other arm he reached out for Cherry's hand. She gladly grabbed on as he lunched in the air.

They flew home as fast as they could. Cherry loved flying, it felt great. She also loved the way his hand fit in hers. As they flew she forgot the terror of someone wishing to murder you. She felt so free. They arrived at his house, bursting through the front door. His parents and other siblings weren't home. He set Cherry down on the couch has he carried Phoebe to her room. When he returned he slammed his hands on a button. A yellow seat cushion raised up revealing a slide. He jumped down the hole. She knew she had to follow. So she did. She rode down the slide and landed on something soft.

A muffled ouch came from the object she landed on. She looked down to see that she was on top of Max. She giggled softly and rolled off. Placing her feet on the ground she stood up.

"Sorry" She says while smiling at him.

"Its okay. I don't mind you being on me" He says has he too get off the bed. Both of them laughed.

"Then you are going to love this" She says pushing him back on the bed. She sat on him, as she full on kissed him. It was getting hot. But Max pulled away, frowning. Cherry stared at him. She was confused. Why did he pull away? She stared at him waiting for an explanation. She was starting to worry if she could trust the bad twin.

"I am sorry, but I am not who you think I am" He says looking down. His vision was blurry. He can't be with her for too many reason.

"You're my knight in shining armor. My hero" She says wrapping her hand around his. Max couldn't bare to look at her.

"No I am not. I am a villain. I am your best friend's brother" He says. His eyes dodged hers as he continued to focus on the ground.

"**My best friend's brother is my villain**" She says while trying to get him to look at her.

"I am not human"

"So?"

"Sups aren't allowed to date non-sups. It's against the rules"

"Since when do you follow the rules?"

"This is different. You can get hurt. You were almost killed already"

"I won't get hurt if I am with you! You saved me already. You can save me again! You are my hero" She says while raising her voice.

"But I am not a hero! I am a villain!"

"Well I am not leaving. I will get more hurt by you not here then by Tara"

"Please Cherry. If something was to happen to you, I will never forgive myself" Tears formed in both their eyes.

"Nothing going to happen" She says as she slips her arm around his body, giving him an awkward hug. He wrapped his arm around her returning the hug. Through their tears, smiles formed across their faces. He picked her up and carried her to the yellow hand chair. He set her down before throwing himself on top of her. His lips crashed onto of hers. They kissed again till they were both out of breath.

"I need you. I like you to much, to lose you" She whispers in his ears.

"I like you to much too" He whispers back.

"MAX!" Someone yells from upstairs. Max felt Cherry shifted in her seat, nervously.

"Don't worry it is just dad" He says running his hand through her hair. He quickly let go of her and made his way to the stairs. Before going up he turns and says "Stay here". She nods her head yes as he runs up the stairs.

"PHOEBE!" Max's dad yells again. Max opens the door and walks into the light. He shuts it quickly. Cherry got up and ran to the door. She pressed her ear to the door wanting to listen.

"Max? What is going on? Why did I get a call saying that you and your sister's bodies were missing in the school?" Max's mom shouts.

"Phoebe fell unconscious but I put up my shield in time. I carried Phoebe home so that Tara couldn't hurt her"

"Tara your girlfriend? Tara?" His dad questions.

"Ex-girlfriend. The reason she blew up the school was because of me"

"Why?"

"Cause I fell for a different girl. So I broke up with Tara. But Tara didn't take it well. I made the mistake of telling her who I fell for. Tara then said she was going to kill her. So I stayed as close as I could to this girl. I wanted to protect her" He explained. Cherry did notice Max always being around for the past week. She smiled. He was protecting her.

"Did you save the girl?" His mom asked.

"Yes. I put a shield up around her as soon as the third bomb went off. So now she knows I have powers"

"Why couldn't she protect herself? Why do you have to protect her?"

"Cause she is human" Max whispers like he is ashamed of Cherry. He probably is thought Cherry.

"You fell for a Non- Sup!" His dad yelled.

"Er yes?" Max asked nervously.

"Where is she now?"

"In my room" Max says as he opens the basement door. Cherry who was leaning against the door fell flat on her face as soon as the wooden door moved.

"Cherry!?" Max's parents cried out at the same time.

"So let me get this straight. You didn't just fall for a non-sup. You fell for your sister's best friend?" Max's mom asked.

"Yes" Max answers as Cherry shakes her head.

"Max can we talk in private? In the kitchen?" Max shakes his head yes and gives one more look at Cherry before following his parents to the kitchen.

"Max it forbidden to fall for a human" His dad yelled. Cherry could hear them from the living room. She stood there awkwardly.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Max yells back.

"Max you can't be with her" His mom says calmly.

"I want her to be safe" He chokes out.

"I understand that. We will help stop Tara but when we are done we have to figure out a way to fix this" His mom replied calmly again.

"Your mother and I will go look for Tara. You stay here and protect Cherry" His father's orders. Max shakes his head yes as he runs into the living room. He grabbed Cherry's arm and dragged her down the stairs. There he threw her on the bed. Once again they engaged in an intense make out scene.

After 5 minutes their lips pull apart as they cuddle under his bed sheets. He played with her long blonde hair. She ran her thin fingers through his brown hair. Neither of them wanted to move.

"Did you know Tara is a villain?" She asked him.

"Yes"

"Is Cole a villain?"

"I think he is a hero. Like me, Tara was the only villain of the family"

"You're not much of a villain"

"I just had the right motive to be a hero" He say while kissing her forehead.

"Tell me what its like to have powers?"

"This one time Phoebe and I accidently created a man eating plant"

"Hahaha" She giggles. She couldn't stop laughing as he told the story.

"Our parents never found out" He say finishing the story after a while. Another giggle escapes her mouth. The couple fell into comfortable silence. It wasn't long until he heard the soft snore from the girl pressed against his chest. She was so warm, so soft, he never wanted to move. He needs her was his last thought before he drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Intruder Alert!" Max shot up, causing the girl on top of him to roll off. Memories of last night flowed back into his mind. The girl beside him was now awake. She yawns has he throws himself out of bed. The alarm system still echoing through the house. Max runs up the stairs and into the living room. Cherry follows after him.

"Oh good you're awake" Max turns his attention towards the direction the intruder said. In the kitchen sitting on the island counter was Tara. Max pulls Cherry behind him. He has to protect her no matter what.

"Cherry and Max sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g" Tara sings taunting them.

"To bad it wasn't you and me in that tree Max. But don't worry as soon as the human is dead, we can be together" Tara continues with an evil laugh.

"Never!" Max yells.

"Wrong answer" Tara says. Black smoke started to fill the room. The black smoke soon formed into the shape of a hand. The smoke then grabbed hold of Max and drags him into a cage. The cage was also made from the black smoke.

"Max!" Cherry cries out as some black smoke pulls her towards the door.

"Cherry!" Max yells. He tries to use his powers on the cage but nothing was working.

"Your power won't work Max. Give it up" Tara says while walking toward Cherry. Cherry was on her knees, on the ground. She was trying to pull apart from the black smoke holding her back.

"Think of this as me helping. There no way you two could be together in the first place. I will just save her from heartbreak" Tara says as she lifts Cherry chin. Forcing Cherry to look her in the eye.

"Never!" Cherry screams. More black smoke formed a hand. The hand stretched back and then slam forward. Colliding with Cherry's face. The smack was so hard that it could be heard for miles.

"Cherry!" Max yells from his cage. Tara drops Cherry's face and walks to Max.

"No Max! You and I forever" She says.

"No" He yells back. Again a cloud of smoke forms into a hand. It raised back once again but this time aiming harder for Max's face. It started flying towards his face. But seconds before it hit him, a scream came from the floor.

"NO!" Cherry screamed. Next thing anyone knew Tara was on fire. As she burned the black smoke disappeared. The hand disappeared before it hit Max. The cage also vanishes so Max made a sprint towards Cherry. She was no longer being held back, instead she laid lifeless on the ground. Max sighed of relief when he noticed that her chest was still moving. She was okay. She was just unconscious.

Max turned his attention to the burning girl. Tara was slowly dying. Her screams got louder and louder the closer she got to death. After a while the fire turned to smoke as the girl laid there. She only had a few seconds left on earth.

"I hope you are happy Max! Now she will feel worse pain than dying, cause you two can never be together" Tara chokes out before she was gone forever. Tara was dead but her last words never left Max's mind. She was right. Max and Cherry can never be together.

* * *

"Max?" Cherry ask as she struggles to sit up. Every piece of her body is numb, except her right hand. It was warm. She looked over to see Max holding her hand, giving it warmth. She smiled.

"Hi sweetie" He says as he kisses her forehead. She realized she is laying in Max's bed. She remembers everything to the point where she screams no. Then after that everything went fuzzy. She also noticed Max's parents standing at the end of the bed.

"What happen?" She asked.

"We aren't sure after you screamed no, Tara caught on fire" He explained.

"How did she catch on fire?"

"We don't know" Answers Max's mom.

"We have a theory that a guardian angel saved you guys" Max's dad continued.

"Where is Phoebe?" Cherry asked.

"She is still unconscious"

"So she has no idea what happen or knows about you and I" Max nods his head yes.

"Where is Billy and Nora?" Cherry continued asking.

"They were out of town at their grandparents house"

"Our classmates?"

"Experts predict they will be knocked out for a couple days"

So the bomb released a gas that made people go unconscious?"

"Yes"

"Where is Tara?"

"Dead" Answers Max.

"So…" Cherry begins but is cut off by Max.

"You are safe" He says finishing her sentence. She smiles at him.

"So we can be together?" She says sitting up in bed. Max began to answer but was cut off.

"No" Max's father says.

"We have to erase your memories" Max's mother continues.

"Wait mine too?" Max questions.

"Yes, to save you from the pain"

"But I want to remember this" he says before crashing his lips onto hers. It was there best kiss so far.

"Max you can keep your memory if you stay away from Cherry"

"But I want to remember" Cherry complains.

"No! You know what they say? If you love something let it go. Well I love you and I need to let you go. This is for the best" Max says.

"You love me?"

"I fell in love with you when I first laid eyes on you" He answers.

"I love you too. But please if I have to get my memory erased then, yours needs to be too"

"What! Why?"

"I don't want you to be in pain because you will remember and I can't"

"Then we shouldn't get your memory erased" Max declares. Max's parent give each other knowing looks.

"This is for your own good" Max's mother shouts before zapping Cherry in the head. Cherry faints to the ground. Max's father threw Cherry over his shoulder and broke through the roof. Flying away. Seconds later they were gone.

"Cherry!" Max yells. He was completely shocked.

"It's going to be okay" Max's mother says while trying to smooth her son.

"No! You just stole the love of my life away" Max chokes out between tears. His mother tried to rest her hand on his back but he pulled away.

"Max your father is taking her to her house before erasing the earlier events from her mind. We can erase yours if you want"

"No. I want to remember"

"Sweetie the worst heartbreak there is when you love someone and they don't love you back"

"I don't care. Remembering her is better than losing her" He says.

"Are you sure"

"Yes. I just want her to be safe"

"The only way to keep her safe is for you to stay away. Can you do that? For her?"

"I will do anything for her" He says as tears roll down his cheeks. His mother was even crying beside him. She rocked him back in forth like a baby, relaxing him. Humming in his ears as he weeped in her arms. Max has never been so broken.

* * *

An hour later Max's father returned. He couldn't look Max in the eye. Max felt dead. He never experience pain like this before. He hid in his bedroom for remaining day, crying himself to sleep. He already punched the wall three times due to anger building inside. It was after six when his mom knocked on the door and left a tray on his desk. He pretended he was asleep so she won't ask him questions. His mother stared at Max with a depress frown before tiptoeing up the stairs. She closed the door softly behind her. Max got up and ran to the tray. He was starving.

On the tray was a bowl of soup and a piece of paper. He threw his spoon into the bowl, before shoving it into his mouth. He threw the note aside figuring it was from his mom. He was halfway done with his soup when he finally looked down at it. His heart stopped when he recognized the handwriting. He silently read it aloud. It read;

**Dear Max,**

**I love you more than anything. Your dad flew me safely back to my house. There was no one home. I asked him a lot of questions and he answered them all. I finally understand. You have saved me like twice now and I am grateful but now it's my turn to save you. He told me what will happen when the Quinys find out about us. Therefore to protect you I will lose my memory. Your father agreed to give you this note when he gets home. I want you to forget too. I don't want you to be in pain. Please get your memory wiped too. I understand if you don't but please promise me something. Promise me you will move on. I love you too much to be with you. I may not remember but my heart will always be yours. **

**Love Cherry.**

He taped the note to his wall. He still wasn't going to get his memory cleaned. He also knew he was going to end up breaking two promises. He smiled to himself. He plans on breaking her promise by not moving on. There no way that can happen. He has also planned on breaking his mother's promise. He can't stay away from her. He was determine to find a way they can be together. He knows that breaking promises is evil but that's alright. She did say **her best friend's brother is her villain **after all**. **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**My first chapter. I love Chex so much and it bugs me that there aren't any fanfics for them. So here it is. My other chapters won't be this long but since its the introduction it had to be perfect. Like and Review. I will see you tasty lemon drops later. **

**X**


End file.
